diabolik lovers fanfic
by shiro78
Summary: yui komori una chica con un caracter caracter molestos,ironico y sarcastico es dificil aserla reir y tambien una gran bromista su padre seiji komori la dejara en la mansion sakamiki y mukami por razones de trabajo- en este historia o fanfic habra muchos misterios,suspenso y un poco para hacer reir al publico,tambien sera un harem reverso
1. sipnosis

bueno primero lo primero este es un fanfic del anime diabolik lovers es como una historia alternativa ustedes ya me entienden xD bueno la sipnosis trata de una chica llamada yui komoria con un caracter molestos,ironico y sarcastico es dificil aserla reir siempre tiene una cara de -odio a todo el mundo- pero tambien es juguetona le gusta bularse y gastar broma pero demasio desconfiada,desde pequeña si un payaso le la daba un globo y le decia pedofilo, su padre seiji komori por motivos de trabajo se tiene que ir de viaje y deja a yui en al mansio sakamaki y mukima (todos viven la misma casa) ella no sabe absolutamente nada de que son vampiros y su padre si pero por que razon la dejo ahi? si sigues esta historia los sabras

**bueno eso es todo lo que hay que decir sobre el fic disfrutenlo**


	2. capitulo 1

**capitulo 1: una chica muy temperamental**

_**-narracion normal**_-

-un dia como cualquiera unos chicos discutian de asuntos personles hasta que ven a una hermosa chica rubia de ojos carmesi y uno de los chicos dice

chico1:oye no es linda esa chica

chico2:pues si es linda aun asi…

chico1: asi Aun?

chico2:he? no la conoces?

chico1: no

chico2:pues dejame describirtela su nombre es yui komori hija de seiji komori el dueño de una capilla tiene 17 años y tiene un cuerpo escultural lo unico mal es su temperamento y personalidad

chico1:que tiene

chico2:ya veras ven interrumpamosles el paso

chico1:esta bien….-le interrumpen el paso a yui-

yui:que demonios de supone quieren? -los mira con una mirada intimidante-

chico2:queremos ser tus amigos y conocerte

yui:yo no nesecito amigos asi que apartense o yo los aparto -les dice con un mirada que hace que los chicos se asusten-

chico2:s-si y-ya nos hibanos v-verdad?

chico1: s-si

yui:pues bien -empiesa a caminar-

chico2: vez a lo que me refiero y es peor solo que hoy anda como tranquila

chico1:me dices que la mayoria del tiempo esta peor que haora?

chico2:exacto

chico1:pero por que es asi

chico2:yo que voy a saber siempre es asi no tiene amigos ni parece importarle si tiene o no solo le importa ella y nada mas

chico1:que mal…

**-narra yui-**

yui:(como pueden ser ta fastidiosos los chicos de hoy en dia -empiesa revisar su relog- son las tres seiji me dijo que llegara temprano por que tenia algo que decirme….bueno da igual no es que me importe lo que el tenga que decirme)

**-llega a su casa-**

seiji:yui komori! se puede saber donde estabas

yui:hee seiji asi que ya regresastes del bulder

Seiji: yui?

yui:esta bien,esta bien que querias decirme

seiji:ah cierto,bueno sucede que me voy de viaje y-

yui:Encerio voy poder librarme de ti por un tiempo esto es el paraiso

seiji:Dejame terminar de hablar! sucede que mientras yo este de viaje tu te quedaras en casa de nuestros parientes lejandos

yui:mientras no este contigo soy feliz y te recuerdo que son tus parientes yo no soy tu hija

seiji:yui debes entender que los lazos de sangren no importan son los de amor lo que importa

_**-dichas palabras asen que yui reaccione de una estraña manera-**_

yui:amor? lazos de amor? que cursi eres seiji el amor es solo un ilusion que dura unos segundos no importa cuanto te prometa una persona que sus lazos de amor nunca de romperan por que al final si lo haran y nunca le volveras a ver, los lazos de amor tanto como los de sangre no valen nada en este mundo lleno de impocritas -le dice con una mirada fria-

Seiji: yui ...

yui:bueno ire a mi habitacion cuando es que te vas?

seiji:en unas horas mañana vendra un auto a buscarte para llevarte

yui:entiendo bueno hasta nunca -empiesa a subir a su habitacion-

seiji:hasta luego…..

_**-yui entra a su habitacion-**_

seiji:que bueno que pienses asi por que cuanto te enteres de lo que hice lo mas posible es que sufras mucho pero con tu manera me pensar tal vez no te duela tanto…..

_**-a la mañana siquiente**_**- [inserte aqui sonido de despertador]**

yui:ya es de dia ire bañarme y a vestirme en cualquier momento me vendran a buscar y si llegan haora mismo tendran que esperarse -se mete a la ducha-

- _**En la Mansion sakamaki **__**y mukami-**_

seiji:bueno ella no tuvo ningun inconveniente en venia a vivir aqui

?1:es por que no sabe lo que le espera

? ~ ya quiero conocer a esa linda y delicada chica

?3:lo unico que espero de ella es que sepa bien

?4:tambien es importante que sepa hacer postres para mi

?5:se los advierto desde haora esa chica es nuestra

?3:primer tendran que ganarme

seiji:(les diria como es yui pero es mejor ilusionarlos)bueno yo me tengo que ir tengo muchos trabajos que hacer

?:entiendo puede retirase

seiji:bueno entonces hasta otra -se retira-

**-volviendo a casa de yui- -narra yui-**

yui:cuando demonios se supone que viene el puto auto que viene a llevarme ya me estoy hartando -dice totalmente furiosa a ella le gusta llegar tarde pero no le gusta que los demas lo hagan-

yui:ahh ya hasta me esta empesando a dar hambre ire a prepararme algo -suena el pito del auto-

yui.:es enserio! pudrete! tsk….ya no hay nada que hacer me montare en el auto que mas da -sale a afuera y se monta en el auto-

chofer:disculpe por la tardanza

yui: ...- Voltea molesta-

chofer:b-bueno entonces voy poner en marchar el auto

yui:(que espera que auto se mueva solo o que? -molesta-)

**-y aqui empiesa el viaje de yui ala casa de los sakamakis y mukami aunque ella lo unico que le importa es la comida-**

**-fin del capitulo 1-**


	3. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:la llegada a la estraña mansion**

**-narra yui-**

_chofer:señorita ya estamos llegando a su destinos_

_ destino! que quiere decir con eso!_

_chofer:no! Yo quiero decir que ya esta llegando al lugar donde debe ir_

_yui:hablen bien por favor!_

_chofer:losiento..._

_yui:(que horror con los choferes de hoy en dia nos saben hablar bien)_

_-el auto para-_

_chofer:llegamos señorita_

_yui:(que gran casa pero ala vez da miedo)me esta jodiendo?_

_Chofer:no entiendo a que se refiere?_

_Yui:me refiero a que esto en ves de una casa parece la mansion del terror_

_ señorita yo no tengo nad que ver en eso solo me dijeron que la llevara aqui y eso es lo que hice_

_yui:entiendo...bueno supongo que debo baja -suspira- hasta nunca chofer_

_chofer:no diga hasta nunca algun dia tal vez tenga la oportunidad de volver a llevarla_

_yui:es cierto con los choferes,taxista y los conductores de autobuses,el hasta nunca no funciona entonces hasta la vista no?_

_Chofer:exactamente hasta la vista_

_-yui sale del auto y el chofer se va-_

_yui:bueno es la hora de la verdad -empiesa a asercarce y toca la puerta que esta de inmediato se abre sola-_

_yui:(lo sabia! esta casa estaba embrujada ese maldito seiji me las va a pagar)bueno ya que -entra-_

_-empiesa a caminar-_

_yui:hey ! hay alguien aqui! disculpen! -nadie respondia luego se percato de la presencia de una chico pelirrojo dormido en el sofa-_

_yui:(no le incomoda dormir en el sofa espero que sea el plomero no quiero tener que vivir con un huesos de hierro) -voltea hacia los lado-aunque al parecer es la unica persona a la que le puedo preguntar si este es el lugar-_

_-yui empiesa a caminar asercandose al chico y se da cuenta de que hay mas personas en la habitacion pero escondidas,que el chico estaba fingiendo dormir y que era un pesimo actor-_

_yui:(que? Que demonios piensa conseguir con esto -lo piensa my irritada por que creen que le estan gastando una broma-pero bueno lo unico que me queda seguir su juego o simplemente ignorarlo,la verdad me da flojera seguir su juego asi que me sentar**e y escuchare** musica)_

_-del lado de los chicos_

_?1:por que demonios se queda a escuchar musica tirada en piso_

_?2:si tienes razon por que no va a ir a despertar a ?-kun?_

_?3:este nuevo ganado es muy raro_

_?4:Estoy seguro de que ya se percato de nuestra precencia y esta esperando a que salgamos_

_? 5:que no es una simple humana_

_?6:tiene razon es solo una cerda mas que cuando su cuerpo pueda no mas morira_

_?7:aun asi es raro que la gatita cuando se dirigia para despertarlo se halla detenido y se halla sentado el piso a escuchar musica_

_?8:yo ya no le veo sentido a esto, ademas no creo que el pueda fingir por mas tiempo que esta dormido_

_?4:tiene razon lo mejor sera salir_

_?9:esperen...la chica se esta...asercando...a el_

_-todos miran en direccion a yui-_

_-narra yui-_

_yui.(es enserio pense que saldrian cuando vieran que no lo hiba a despertar de seguro que si es le plomero -empiesa a mover al pelirrojo-)_

_?10:(funciono)ahh por que demonios me molestas cuando duermo!_

_yui:es obvio para decirte que no debes dormite aqui_

_?10:por que no puedo!_

_yui:por que eres el plomero no debes dormite en casas ajenas_

_?10:Que!_

_-los chicos empiesan a reirse asiendo notar su prencia-_

_yui:(al fin salieron los condenados pero por que se rien?)_

_?10:maldita! como puedes pensar que yo soy un plomero_

_yui:no lo eres?_

_10: Escuche soy el más gran ore-sama_

_yui: oreo-sama?_

_?10:ore! y que demonios significa oreo?_

_Yui:Es el nombre de una galleta conocia en ameriaca -las risas aumentan-_

_?10:mira aqui nadie sabe de español y debes respetarme por que yo soy tu amo!_

_yui:...se supone que me ria?_

_?10:claro que no se supone que debes arrodillarte ante mi_

_yui:...141 dias y sigo sin encontrar el chiste_

_?4:aqui no hay ningun chiste todo lo que dice el es verdad_

_yui:...(tengo hambre) _

_yui:puedo hacerle dos preguntas_

_?4:cuales?_

_Yui: primera como se llama?_

_? 4: me llamo reiji sakamaki_

_yui:haora con la segundo y mas importante,donde esta la cocina?_

_Reiji:Siga por esa pasillo y- espera! por que demonio usted quiere saber donde esta la cocina!_

_yui:tengo hambre_

_Reij: Hambre!_

_yui:Si cuando usted me dijo que este loco -señala ayato-decia la verdd eso fue lo unico que paso por mi mente comer pero usted al parecer no me quiso dar la direccio del lugar completa asi que me voy a abrir puertas al azar bye_

_reiji: ..._

_-**reiji y los demas chicos se quedan IMPAKTADO okno se quedan sin palabras al ver comportamiento de la chica y a unos que otro interesados en el comportamiento de esta chica-**_

_**-FIN DEL CAPITULO 2- losiento si el capitulo estuvo muy corto en los proximos los alargare**_


	4. capitulo 3

**capitulo 3:como se supone que viviermos con esta loca?**

_-yui se dirigia tranquilamente a buscar la cocina por que tenia hambre pero reiji la detiene-_

_reiji:que se supone que esta haciendo_

_yui:ya le dije abriendo puertas al alzar par buscar la cocina_

_reiji:mire usted lo primera que va a hacer es presentarse y hablar sobre esta situacion_

_yui:mmmmmm despues de comer ok?_

_reiji:cual seria la diferencia!_

_yui:mmmm yo me frusto mucho si no como asi que es mejor comer_

_reiji:no! y ustedes salgan -empiesan a mostrarse los chicos-_

_yui:hasta que al fin se dignan a salir_

_reiji:espera usted sabia que nosotros estabamos escondidos?_

_yui:si lo sabia y me parecio que ustedes estan poco grandes_

_reiji:fue por eso que nos vio?_

_yui:nooo me parecio que ya estan muy grandes para jugar alas escondidas_

_reiji:...(aqui si que no tengo que decir)_

_yui:usted tiene razon por que no nos sentamos en el sofa y nos presetamos y todo eso_

_reiji:Esta bien_

_-todos van a la sala y algunos se sientan y otros se quedan parados-_

_reiji:bien es hora de presentarnos_

_yui:Espere,espero un momento_

_reiji:Sucede algo?_

_yui:bueno quiero preguntarle todos ustedes viven aqui_

_reiji:si por que_

_yui:por que deberiam comprar mas sofas me da pena por los pobrecitos que se quedan parado_

_?:oe maldita cerda estas muy equivocada yo estoy parado por que me gusta estarlo_

_yui:osea que hasta duermes parado como la gallinas?_

_?:noo! de donde sacas esa cosas mujer loca_

_yui:heee y como te llamas_

_?:me llamo yuma te sirve de algo_

_yui:ni pal arranque_

_yuma:la voy a golpear si sigue asi_

_ayato:oe tienes que aprender a comportarte con nosotros o te pasara algo muy pero muy malo sobretodo conmigo tu ore-sama_

_yui:ahhhh ese tipo sigue con su oreo-sama sabes que -empiesa a revisar en su bolso y saca algo-ira aqui tiene tu puta oreo -agarra la mano de ayato y se la pone- comotela,saboreala,disfrutala,CASATE CON ELLA pero ya dejame con tu oreo-sama_

_ayato: ... .._

_los demas:... _

_-empiesa un incomodo silencio-_

_yui:y a ustedes que les dio?_

_reiji: nada en el suelo va prensarnos_

_yui:espera un momento yo solo quiero saber sus nombres asi que no quiero ni gustos ni edad ni nada de eso por que se alarga el tiempo y tengo hambreee_

_reiji:...bien entonces empiese usted primero_

_yui:yo soy yui komori ya EL NUMERO 2 -lo dice como si fuera de esas rececionistes de los hospitales-_

_Huh: soy yo me llamo kanato Sakamaki_

_yui: EL NUMERO 3 !_

_?: Ruki Mukami _

_yui: NUMERO 4 !_

_?: Azusa ... ... Mukami_

_yui:(es un adolecente pero parece un niño pero por que tiene vendas?…...sigo teniendo HAMBREEEE T_T)EL NUMERO 5!_

_?:me parece absurda esta enumeracion…..shuu sakamki_

yui: EL NUMERO 6

_?: NFU ~ yo me llamo kou mukami mucho gusto Koneko-chan_

_yui:(-voltea a mirarlo-koneko-chan habra un gato por aqui -voltea para los lado-seguro que este ya se chiflo (se volvio loco) bueno no importa) EL NUMERO 7!_

_yuma:yuma mukami es mi nombre completo_

_yui: OK EL NUMERO 8 !_

_?: bicth soy yo me llamo Raito Sakamaki_

_yui: -voltea- playa?_

_Raito: no sígnica perra bicth-chan_

_yui:ahh asi que sabes ingles yo soy muy mala en esa materia ademas de que la odio_

_Raito: no yo me refir-_

_yui: EL NUMERO 9 !_

_ayato:supongo que ya sabes mi nombre pero como no quiero que me confundas con un mukami te lo repetire yo soy ayato sakamaki_

_yui:ahhh esto confirma que no eres el plomero_

_ayato:ya deja eso del plomero!_

_yui: ok cualquier flojera ... EL Numero 10_

_reiji :ya te dije mi nombre no es asi_

_yui:si pero ya lo olvide_

_reiji:-se molesta-...esta es la ultima vez que lo repito me llamo reiji sakamaki_

_yui:ah ok EL NUMERO 11- -es escucha un ruido fuerta, era el peliblanco que habia golpeado la pared asiendo un hollo-_

_yui:tu eres el numero 11_

_?:Esta enumeracion es muy idiota_

_yui:entonces solo di tu nombre_

_?: Subaru sakamaki feliz?_

_Yui:no tengo hambre y me parecia horrible lo que hiciste romper la pared tu crees que repararlo cuesta gratis loco? Ah! Cuando yo rombi la pared de mi casa como no habia suficiente dinero YO! tuve que cerrar el hollo sin ayuda! a espera olvide que ustedes deben ser gente de mucho dinero asi que reparar el maldito hollo se les hara facil no? Asi que mejor lo olvido aun asi es frustante que ustedes lo manden reparar y yo cuanto apenas tenia 6 años tuve que hacerlo sola que fastidio odio a los ricos!_

_Subaru: -la mira Confundido -..._

_ayato:enserio tu eres la tipa que ese tal seiji nos mando _

_yui:mando?...ahhh tengo hambre a la verga -se levanta- yo me voy a comer no me interesa que no sepan donde esta abrire las puertas al azar -mientra camina se resbala y se respa la rodilla-auch...-yui levanta su mirada y ve como todos lo chicos la miran con una estraña mirada- _

_yui:...ah! Ya entiendo no era el rubio este -señala a kou- el unico que estaba chiflado_

_kou: que !_

_yui:bueno dijistes gatito yo no vio ningun gato la unica opcion que existia era que estabas cu cu -mueve su dedo indice como si fuera un remolino-_

_Kou:era un apodo koneko-chan !_

_yui:pero nisiquiera soy una neko-girl!_

_ruki:paren de una buena vez_

_kou: no te Metas !_

_yui:ahh no se por que pierdo mi valioso tiempo con ustedes bye voy a comer -se va-_

_ayato:reiji! estas de verdad segura de que es la chica_

_reiji:Estoy seguro_

_shu:pues esta chica va a ser un reto dificil_

_yuma:eso parece pero ya veran que caera _

_raito:yo estoy un poco dudando _

_kanato:pues si no cae la convertimos en una muñeca y asunto arreglado verdad teddy?_

_-__**los chicos siguieron discutiendo sobre el asunto yui encontro la cocina y fue feliz XD-**_

_**fin del capitulo 3 Dejen comentarios y para que lean mejor el fanfic quiten el traductor _**;)**_ -**_


	5. capitulo 4

**Antes de empesar con el capitulo quiero decir algo quiten por favor el traductor para leer mejor las palabras ^_^**

**Capitulo 4:NO SOMOS GAY!**

_-narra yui-_

_yui:estoy tan feliz de alfin haber encontrado la cocina -lo dice mientras camina por el pasillo con su palto de comida- he? Una puert abierta con unas cadenas en el pisa? parece que alguien las arranco_

_pero por que haria eso? Mmmm bueno ya que esta abierta significa que ya no esta prohibido el paso y que puedo pasa no? Asi que no pasaria nada si lo hago -abre la puerta y empiesa a caminas por la habitacion hasta la ventana donde ve a una mujer de cabello morado oscuro y un vestido lago-_

_yui:(que hace esa mujer aqui? -la mujer empiesa a voltear y yui siente algo raro y pone una mirada seria-quien demonios es esta mujer -se escuchan pasos lo que quiere decir que los chicos se asercaban ala habitacion-...DIABLOS! NO DEBEN VERME EN UNA HABITACION QUE ESTABA CERRADA CON CADENAS! [yui desesperada pero ala vez da risa XD]-empiesa buscar un escondondite con la mirada pero no encuentra nada y los chicos cada vez se asercaban mas-...ALA VERGA YO ME LANZO POR LA VENTANA-abre la ventana y se lanza-_

_-a los pocos segundos llegan los chicos-_

_ayato:ah? Estoy seguro de que estaba aqui?_

_Shuu:sin duda alguna estuvo aqui pero de alguna manera se escapo_

_reiji:aun asi como hiso para entrar en este lugar_

_ruki:ya se los dije ese nuevo ganado es muy raro es capas de haberse lanzado por la ventana_

_subaru:no creo que sea tan idiota_

_azusa:yo creo...que si lo es..._

_kou:a que te refieres?_

_Azusa:Esta...halla tirada...en el piso_

_ ! enserio se tiro!_

_kanato:que mujer tan estupidad verdad teddy?_

_-del lado de yui-_

_yui:-empiesa a levantarse-l-la p-puta m-madre c-como demonios s-se me ocurrio l-lanzarme sin n-nisiquiera ponerme en u-una p-posicion en l-la que caiga p-parada -tose por la boca y bota sangre-_

_sangre? Haora si me pase b-bueno me recuperare -se levanta completamente-_

_yui:-empiesa a estirarse-ah asi estare mejor -se escucha un grito-_

_ayato:oe! tabla de surf como se te ocurre lanzarte por la ventana estas loca o que?_

_Yui:...-molesta-...SEEE ESTOY LOC A ALGUN PROLEMA! TE OPONES!_

_ayato:claro que me opongo tienes un comportamiento muy alzado (inrrespetuoso) asia tu or-(esperen si digo ore sama va a empesar con su oreo mejor digo otra cosa)hacia nosotros a ti no te enseñaron a respetar!_

_yui:Y A TI NO TE ENSEÑARONA AMARRAR BIEN UNA CORBATA GRANDISIMO IMBECIL!_

_ayato:mira reiji a mi no me interesa que hallan dicho que no podemos matarla por que lo voy aser!_

_raito:-lo sujeta-clamate ayato-kun ya veras que bicth-chan se comportara mejor_

_yui:Y USTEDES QUE! SE VAN A BESAR! -raito estaba agarrando a ayato como si se estuvieran abrazondo-_

_ayato:ESTAS LOCA!_

_raito:...O_O_

_chicos:-empiesan a reirse levemente para que no noten que se estan riendo-_

_ayato:AUNQUE FINJAN NO ESTAR RIENDOSE ES BASTANTE OBVIO QUE LO ESTAN HACIENDO_

_raito:si chicos se pasaron_

_yui:haora que estan distraidos aprovechare para escapar de la escena del crimen -sale corriendo ala velocidad de la luz literalmente desde pequeña a sido una gran corredora-_

_ayato:QUE! DONDE ESTA SE ESCAPO!_

_shuu:enserio esta chica sera un prolema_

_-narra yui-_

_yui:-corriendo-pude escapar a tiempo pero quien demonios era esa mujer? Me tiene preocupada que me sintiera asi, aun asi hay algo mucho mas importante y es ¿enserio esos dos son gay? ¿yo crei que era hermanos? ¡¿pueder que estoy presenciando un caso de incesto homoxesual?! Nunca me han molestado los gays pero creo que se pasaron al hacer incesto -se detiene-_

_yui:bueno no interesa no es cosa de meterme en su puta vida -le suena el estomago-ya tengo hambre otra vez -empiesa a caminar -¿donde era que estaba la cocina? Ah! Ya me acorde..._

_-dentro de las mansion narran los chicos-_

_ayato:donde demonios pude haber escapado_

_raito:no puedo creer que bicth-chan pensara que soy gay...-deprimido-_

_subaru:que demonio le pasa a esa chica!_

_reiji:solo queda ponerla en su lugar y aserla saber por que esta aqui_

_shuu:Zzzzzzzzzz [ espero que no hayan creido que shuu hiba a aportar algo importante en la conversacion sabiendo lo dormilon que es XD]_

_kanato:ya les dije convirtamosla en muñeca y asunto arreglado -aprieta a teddy-_

_ruki:lastimosamente se nos tiene prohibido asi que solo queda aguantarla_

_yuma:¡estas diciendo que aguantemos a esa demonia!_

_azusa:calmate yuma...ya veras que podras aserlo..._

_-aparece kou-_

_kou:Estuve buscando a koneko-chan pero no la encontre_

_reiji:es capas que este comiendo en la cocina_

_kou:no creo tiene una hermosa figura apuesta a que ase dieta lo de hace un rato seguro fue por el viaje_

_-aparece yui con un plato de comida por el pasillo-_

_kou:...estas comiendo?ase un rato lo hicistes?_

_Yui:si pero me dio hambre de nuevo asi que fui de nuevo a comer algo y esta es la repeticion de ese algo_

_kou:¡como es que estas tan delgada!_

_yui:tengo el metabolismo rapido ademas tengo una buena condicion fisica ya que se diferentes artes marciales,lucha y parkur (o como se escriba) y puedo levantar cosas pesadas como tengo una buena condicion fisica es obvio que no puedo engordar_

_kou:..._

_reiji:..._

_los demas:..._

_shuu:Zzzzzzz_

_yui:oh! miren quien estan aqui los hermanos incestos por cierto una pregunta ¿quien es el uke y quien es el semen?_

_Raito:...I'M NOT GAY! [no se preocupen no es ningun error de traduccion]_

_Ayato:mira mujer loca ninguno de nosotros es gay! raito me estaba agarrando-_

_yui:uhhh te la estaba agarrando -pone una cara pervertida-_

_ayato:-ayato queda estupefacto-..._

_-los demas quedan completamente asqueados con lo que dijo-_

_shuu:-despierta y se empiesa a asercar a yui-enserio eres una mujer interesante_

_yui:etto...como he decirleto..._

_shuu:sucede algo?_

_Yui:bueno... hay una plaga en tu cara parece ser de las que dan chikungunya [dato interenseante: es una emfermeda que esta dando por mi pais]_

_shuu:-shuu abre los ojos sorprendido ya que por alguna estraña razon a los vampiros tambien les dan la chikungunya y se va rapido de la habitacion-_

_yui:... y bien que hay de cenar?_

_Todos:DEJA DE COMER-_

_raito:y soy gay!_

_todos:..._

_yui:lo admitiste -sonrie-_

_raito:n-no yo q-quise decir que no soy gay...ES TU CULPA POR ANDAR DICIENDO ESO!_

_ayato:tiene razon no somos gay! y mucho menos nos gustamos!_

_yui:...es enserio?_

_Ayato y raito:SI!_

_yui:oye tu ayato sabes deberias cambiar un poco tu aspecto_

_ayato:por que?_

_Yui:por que no es obvio primero te confundo con el plomero segundo te confundo con un gay si sigues con ese aspecto que seras mañana? ademas de que te quieres casar con una galleta_

_ayato:espera eso tu tambien la inventastes!_

_yui:Claro! echenle la culpa ala rubia! _

_raito:por supuesto!_

_yui:ja!...-molesta-_

_-que pasar en el proximo capitulo? quien era? Esa estraña mujer?raito de verdad no es gay?no se la agarro a ayato?a yui le daran de cenar? XD todo eso lo sabran en el proximo capitulo_

_-fin del capitulo 4-_

_I'M SORRY enserio losiento tarde en actualizar por que es estado con muchas cosas en el liceo asi que decidi actualizar un dia ala semana como los capitulos de anime aun no decido que el dia . posiblemente sea un domingo,sabado o lunes asi que gracias por tener paciencia tambien alargare los capitulos bueno eso es todos dejen __reviews 3 bueno hasta el proximo capitulo-_


	6. capitulo 5

**Por favor quiten el traductor para que pueden disfrutar leer mas a gusto ^_^**

**capitulo 5:camino al instituto**

**-narra yui-**

_yui:y bien me daran de cenar?_

_reiji:ya comio la suficiente!_

_yui:pero es que eso para mi es muy poco..._

_reiji:no entiendo tu concepto de poco de todas maneras debe ir a vestirse para ir a su nuevo instituto _

_yui:...ahhh pero que flojera y donde esta mi cuarto y mi uniforme _

_reiji:la llevare ahi y el uniforme tambien esta hay_

_yui:esta bien...(enserio que flojera)_

_-en la habitacion de yui-_

_reiji:bien aqui es este es su uniforme -señala al uniforme [:nomedigas·]_

_yui:-empiesa a voltear a todos lados observando la habitacion-...pudieron darme algo un poco mejorsito?_

_Reiji:usted no es alguien importante_

_yui:osea que la gente nada importante tiene habitaciones asi o peores?_

_Reiji:asi es_

_yui:entonces debe ser un establo la de ayato y raito jajajajaajajjaa_

_reiji:...-en su mente- (jajajajajjjajajaja)_

_reiji:bien vistase rapido_

_yui:oookkk_

_-reiji sale del cuarto-_

_yui:bien...supongo que me visto -empiesa abuscar asia los lados- ah! Hay esta un armario -empiesa a caminar hacia el y se mete adendroy empiesa vestise yui es precabida por eso prefirio vestirse dentro del armario-_

_yui:listo! Supongo voy para abajo_

_-narran los chicos-_

_kanato:Entonces ella estudiara con nosotros?_

_Reiji:asi es y por eso les pido a los dos que la mantengan vigilada quien sabe que es capas de hacer_

_ayato:quien demonios quisiera cuidar a esa chica! no me jodas reiji!_

_ no te queda opcion estudian en la misma clase_

_ayato:enserio esto sera un fastidio!_

_kanato:tiene razon_

_shuu:y cuando se supone que bajara_

_kou:todavia debe faltar ya saben alas chicas les gusta arreglarse mucho para verse bonita_

_yuma:no creo que exista suficiente maquillaje para eso jajajajaja_

_ayato:sobreto para sus pechos jajajajj_

_ruki:al parecer ya viene hacia aqui siento su precencia_

_-yui aparece por el pasillo entre caminando y bailando mientras canta una rara cancion-_

_yui:me dio,me dio,me dio la chikungunya me dio,me dio,me dio la chikungunya -baila y se detiene notando como los chicos las miran con una cara de IMPAKTADOS [nota:no fue un error ortografico mio al ponerle k a impactado solo se la quise poner asi]_

_yui:y a ustedes que les dio?_

_Ruki:que clase de cancion era esa?_

_Yui:no era una cancion es solo algo que se dice par hechar broma solo eso no tienen que tomarlo enserio a-m-a-r-g-a-d-os_

_ruki:amargados?_

_Yui:pues si se quedaron con una cara al solo verme cantar esa cancion_

_ruki:es que supongo por que a ti nunca te dio la chikungunya no sabes la mala que es esa enfermeda_

_yui:de hecho si yo misma hice que me diera_

_subaru:tu misma?_

_Yui:pues si me puse en un lugar del bosque donde hay muchas plagas y espere a que me picara una de las que da chikungunya_

_subaru:por que razon hiciste eso?_

_Yui:bueno me dijieron que la chikungunya solo te da una vez...asi que quise salir de eso rapido por cierto lo mismo hice con la lechina_

_todos:...-en su mente-(esta mujer enserio esta loca)_

_yui:aun asi shuu-san tu también saldrás rápido de eso_

_shuu:a mi no me dara chikungunya_

_yui:de hecho si -toca la muñeca de shuu haciendo que a este le doliera-_

_shuu:como hiciste para que me doliera es absurdo_

_yui:pues es que de verdad tienes la chikungunya esa enfermedad empieza por dolor de pies y la muñeca o por lo menos a mi me empezó a asi además si no lo has notado tienes fiebre cuando te toque no te que estas muy caliento...Y NO EN EL MAL SENTIDO PERVERTIDO!_

_shuu:(tu eres la unica que lo interpreto asi...)_

_reiji:ja enserio eres un fastidio shuu ayato tu te quedaras con el_

_ayato:yo esta loco yo no pienso cuidarlo_

_yui:ademas de que seria capaz de violar a shuu-san no es que me preocupes pero pobre hombre a mi me han enseñado a tener compasión la projimo_

_ayato:...YO NO PIENSO VIOLARLO!_

_yui:eso es lo que dices pero nadie sabe lo que piensas_

_ayato:...-marca su telefono-hola jack tengo un trabajito para ti es matar a una muy irritable mujer por favor has que parecas un accidente_

_yui:...(enserio cree que sera facil matarme pobre...)_

_reiji:ayato!_

_ayato:Que!_

_reiji:Cancela esa orden si ella va a morir tiene que ser en manos de nosotros_

_ayato:haaa esta bien -vuelve a marcar con su telefono y antes de que conteste su telefono se lo quita yui cancela la llamada y marca números al azar)_

_ayato:oe!_

_yui:-la persona contesta-hola ya tengo que cuerpo y haora que hago con el?_

_Persona x:..._

_yui:-corta-_

_ayato:que se supone que haces!_

_yui:haaa losiento es que me dio ganas de trolear gente _

_-reiji se golpea en la frente con la palma de su mano-_

_shuu:...(loca) bueno de todas maneras yo iré a acostarme antes de que me empiecen a salir las manchas rojas_

_yuma:yo me quedare además tengo unas ganas de ir al baño asi que ire -empiesa a caminar-_

_yui:BUENO PROVECHO!_

_yuma:NO SE QUE DEMONIOS QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!_

_reiji:b-bueno el resto de nosotros vayámonos_

_-todos empiezan a caminar hasta llegar ala limusina y empiesa a montarse-_

_yui:(tienen limusina?...enserio odio a los ricos)-se monta-_

_la limusina empiesa a moverse y se nota un silencio mas grande que el de la zona del silencio_

_yui:(no hablan entre si?...mejor asi no tengo que escuchar sus fastidiosas voces muajajaa)_

_ayato:(casarme con una gallete? La verdad es que cuando la prove estaba sabrosa [dato interesante:la galleta que le dieron a ayato era de las oreos negras)_

_raito:(me pregunto como seria aserlo con un hombre)_

_kou:(ahh ya quiero ver a mis fans)_

_ruki:(me hubiera gustado estar del lado de la ventana)_

_kanato:(con tanta gente teddy parece incomodo)_

_azusa:(olvide ponerme una venda en esta herida)_

_subaru:(espero encontrar algo que romper rapido o esto se pondra feo)_

_reiji:(tal vez si debi haber preparado la cena haora tengo hambre...)_

_[el pensamiento de los chicos es tan inspirador]_

_-la limosina se detiene-_

_reiji:sucede algo?_

_Chofer:bueno es que hay un animal en el camino que no quiere quitarse _

_reiji:entonces solo piselo_

_yui:no! Si se atreva a pisar a ese pobre animal juro que le meto un palo por el ano y luego agarro un paraguas se lo meto en la boca y lo abro!_

_chofer:...-que alguien me salve-_

_yui:no se preocupes yo aparto al animal -se baja de la limusina -_

_ayato:Y a esa que le dio_

_-afuera-_

_yui:-caminado hacia el animal cuando al verlo se queda sorprendida-que clase de animal es este? Parece ser un zorro hembra pero chiquita y tiene dos colas y en la punta de las colas es azul como sus ojos y la punto de sus orejas y es blanco nunca habia visto un animal tan raro -empiesa a asercarlcele-_

_yui:Etto...puedes apartarte del camino para que los autos que pasen no te mantes? -el animal voltea al ambos lados rapidamente indicando de que no hiba acerlo-_

_yui:y cual es la razón o circustancia de que no quieras apartarte?_

_Zorro:espero a mi dueña_

_yui:hablo! y donde esta tu dueña? -como ven yui es dificil de sorprender-_

_zorro:no lo se_

_yui:si no lo sabes como harás para sabes quien es?_

_Zorro:..._

_yui:mmmm bueno por lo menos sabes tu nombre_

_zorro:no..._

_yui:mmm bueno que te parece si te llamas lulu te queda bien eres muy linda_

_zorro:mmmm no se pero por alguna razón mes gusta ese nombre_

_yui:entonces mucho gusto lulu_

_lulu:mucho gusto y cual es tu nombre?_

_Ayato:oe! apresurate!_

_yui:ahhh los gays no saben esperar losiento lulu pero debo irme por favor quitate de la carretera por que si te llegan a chocar y matar no veras a tu dueña asi que sera mejor que lo hagas por favor_

_lulu:esta bien_

_yui:bueno hasta luego -se despide con la mano y lulu se quita del camino-_

_-yui va hasta la limosiona y entra-_

_reiji:bien chofer ya no hay ningun inconveniente verdad_

_chofer:asi es -empiesa a mover la limosina-_

_-al llegar al instituto-_

_yui:asi que este es el instituto_

_reiji:asi es, le voy a explicar unas cuantas cosas_

_yui:no mejos anotelas en una hoja de papel por que si me lo dice hablando lo olvidare al segundo_

_reiji:-molesto-pues si lo olvida eso ya no sera problema mio yo solo le dire ya es desición de usted si me escucha o no_

_yui:pues no asi que byeeeeee_

_reiji:espera!_

_Yui:hay queee!?_

_reiji:como piensas saber cual es tu aula_

_yui:bueno es muy facil me meto en todas las aulas del instituto reviso la lista y veo si estoy o no y en la que este pues esa es muy aula_

_reiji:sabe que la pueden suspender por eso_

_yui:por que cree que lo hago_

_reiji:..._

_ayato:ya reiji dejalo es imposible hacerle entender a esta bestia como son las cosas_

_yui:pero tu estas peor que yo_

_ayato:Claro que no!_

_yui:Claro que si mira como te pones la corbata y como tienes una parte del pantalon hacia arriba es que quieres conquistar a los hombres enseñandoles tu piernas no que no eras gay?_

_Ayato:Claro que no lo soy! tu imaginación es demasiado grande!_

_reiji:ya basta ! solo te dire lo básico tu estarás en el mismo salon que ayato y kanato y ni te se ocurra cometer una locura_

_ruki:ja! Eso va a ser bastante dificil_

_kou:pero estoy seguro que koneko-chan hara su mayor esfuerzo para no hacerlo_

_yui:...yo que fuera tu no estaria tan seguro_

_kou:he?...por que pienso que hoy te suspenderán_

_yui:haces bien en pensarlo -lo dice con una sonrisa-_

_azusa:bueno...se ase tarde..._

_reiji:asi es por esa razon todos bañar haora a su aula y usted -señala a yui- si quiere cenar al llegar sera mejor que se comporte_

_yui:O_O e-esta bien y me permite decirle algo_

_reiji:-molesto:esta bien..._

_yui:Nunca le dijieron que no debe señalar a las personas?_

_-reiji abrio los ojos molesto y los demas trataban de no reirse de la situacion-_

_reiji:VALLAN A SU AULA HAORA MISMO!_

_todos:s-si _

_-fin del capitulo 5-_

_bueno cumplí con lo de alargar los capítulos y pensé en que dias subir los capitulos y pense en estos dias:viernes,sabado,domingo y lunes es decir si no publico el cap el viernes lo hago el sabado si no el domingo o el lunes lo que si es ajuro que debo hacer es subir el capitulo uno de esos dias por que son lo que tengo mas tiempo ya que ustedes saben como son las cosas del liceo ya sabe hacer trabajos,cartelar,laminas, etc y no me da tiempo si quiera de escribir,bueno eso es todos espero que les hallas gustado el capitulo 5 dejen reviews 3 _


	7. capitulo 6

_Quiten el traductor para que puedan leer mas agusto ^_^_

_Capitulo 6:primer noche de clases y primeros antecedentes penales._

_-al llegar al aula-_

_yui:he? No hay nadie...YES NO HAY CLASES VAMONOS DE PUTOS!_

_Ayato ..._

_kanato:claro que no sucede que hoy toca clases de gastronomia y todavia no empiesa_

_yui:oh...ya me habia ilusionado_

_ayato:mmm esto me da una idea_

_yui:...y para que te diera esa idea tuvistes que pensar?_

_Ayato:obvio_

_yui:heeee yo creia que tenias el cerebro nuevesito_

_ayato:no entiendo?_

_Yui:es que como nunca usas el cerebro crei que lo tenias nuevisito_

_ayato:me estas diciendo idiota!_

_yui:has a vuelto a usar tu cerebro!...se ira a acabar el mundo?_

_Ayato:maldita..._

_yui:bueno igual cual es esa famosa idea?_

_Ayato:si no fuera por que de verdad quiero hacer esa idea..._

_yui:bueno dime que es?_

_Ayato:que vallamos al salon de gastronomia y cocinemos takoyakis_

_yui:bueno no me parece mal..._

_ayato:entonces vamos?_

_Yui: pero que el_

_ayato:he? Crei que no querrias llegar tarde tu primer dia_

_yui:enserio?...yo ni queria entrar_

_ayato:pues si fue idiota de mi parte pensar eso_

_yui: ya se!_

_ayato:que ya sabes?_

_Yui:ya se tienes razon tu si usas tu cerebro_

_ayato:y eso que?_

_Yui:bueno que lo usas solo para pensar idioteses y solo a veces como haora lo usas para bien_

_ayato: es de p-_

_yui:bueno vamos a hacer takoyakis!_

_ayato:siiiiiii! (acabo de actuar como una niño pequeño seguro que se va a reir) -ve salir a yui del aula como si nada-_

_ayato:o no...(no creo poder lograr entender a esta chica nunca)_

_-en el salon de cocina-_

_yui:asi que este es el salon de cocina?_

_Ayato:asi es,haora empesemos a hacer los takoyakis -pone una cara de entusiasmo-_

_yui:(se ve que le gustan...)bueno empesemos_

_-despues de haber hecho los takoyakis-_

_ayato:bueno haora a probarlos! -prueba uno-_

_ayato:delicioso -lo dice mientras mastica uno)_

_yui:-mirando a ayato-_

_ayato:que?_

_Yui:tu eres realmente malo_

_ayato:a que te refieres?_

_Yui:es que... -empiesa a llorar-_

_ayato:heeeee! pero que te sucede_

_yui:Eres un desalmado!_

_ayato:no se de que hablas_

_yui:Estan engañando a oreo-san con takoyaki-san_

_ayato:...(es enserio?)_

_yui:a mi no me intesera el amor ni esas estupideces pero que la engañes de esa manera tan vil y enfrente de mi no tiene nombre_

_ayato:estas loca..._

_yui:haora por hacer eso tu limpiaras las cosas!_

_ayato:pero-_

_yui:he dicho! -se va-_

_ayata:pero que demonios?_

_-del lado de yui-_

_yui:(jajaa lo pude engañar para no tener que limpiar los platos soy una genia)-sigue caminando y sin darse cuenta choca con alguien sin caerse y se da cuenta de que es reiji-_

_yui:hola_

_reiji:que haces aqui!_

_yui:pasandola y usted_

_reiji:buscandolos donde esta ayato!_

_yui:Esta engañando al ser mas amable del mundo y tambien delicioso pero no me atrevo a decir el mejor_

_reiji:de que hablas?_

_yui:gente como usted nunca lo entendera con persimo -se va-_

_reiji:enserio...! ,nunca nadie me habia dejado con la palabra en la boca ni me ha dejado pensando tanto_

_reiji:por los momentos vere que paso con ayato_

_-en el aula de cocina-_

_reiji:ayat- reiji abre los ojos como plato (ayato esta lavando las cosas,esto es lo que llaman los humanos milagro?)_

_ayato:ha reiji eres tu que quieres?_

_Reiji:queria saber que sucedio con la chica_

_ayato:sucede que esta loca_

_reiji:dime algo que no sepa_

_ayato:pues...no logro entenderla_

_reiji:Eso tambien lose_

_ayato:saliendo de eso no hay mas que sepa sobre esa loca_

_reiji:supongo pero lo que quiero saber es por que no estan en su aula correspondiente_

_ayato:las clases hoy empesaran un poco tarde y decidimos comor un poco_

_reiji:enserio que no deja de comer_

_ayato:si supongo que tiene un oyo negro en su estomago_

_reiji:yo tambien lo creo_

_ayato:bueno ya termine ire a aula_

_Reiji: okay le mantenga vigilado_

_ayato:hare lo que pueda_

_reiji:con eso es suficiente -desaperece-_

_ayato:lo que no puedo hacer es asegurarme de que halla ido al aula_

_-al llegar al aula-_

_ayato:(supongo que debio escaparse...o no esta sentada hay en su lugar...enserio nunca voy a poder entenderla)_

_-despues de clases-_

_yui:AL FIN TERMINO LA TORTURA_

_ayato:estoy deacuerdo contigo_

_yui:ha? Y tu hermano?_

_Ayato:no lo se debe haberse ido_

_yui:no recuerdo haberlo visto salir...bueno da igual ire a abajo a esperarlos enserio ya me quiero ir_

_ayato:has lo que quieras_

_yui:no si hago lo que quiero empesara la 3ra guerra mundial -sale del aula-_

_ayato:-suspira- por que demonios tuvieron que traer a esa chica no pudieron traer a alguien mas normal,alguna chica que viniera del manicomio?,por que ella supera la locura,va mas alla de las demensia,MAS HALLA DE LA ESQUIZOFRENIA!..._

_-del lado de yui-_

_yui:-bajando las escaleras-...m? Ese no era el hermano de ayato_

_nosotros: hola Yui-san_

_yui:hola...que haces?_

_Nosotros: hiba a tomar algo_

_yui:si quieres de lo busco justamente me acaba de dar se_

_ bien_

_yui:bueno voy -se va-_

_-despues de unos 5 minutos [la maquina de bebidas no estaba tan lejos]-_

_Yui: toma -le da un cafe nosotros-_

_kanato:ESTA LOCA COMO SE OCURRE DARME CAFE TEDDY Y YO LO ODIAMOS -lanza el cafe al suelo-_

_yui:-sonrie-tu si me agradas_

_nosotros: ¿?_

_Yui:si te gustaba lo agrio no me agradarias pero como no te gusto te dare la verdadera toma_

_nosotros: me pusistes prueva?_

_Yui:no solo a ti a teddy tambien_

_kanato:bueno...entonces...gracias -voltea hacia otro lado-_

_yui:bueno entonces vamos a abajo?_

_Kanata:esta bien_

_-abajo ,despues de un rato-_

_yui:cuanto mas nos van a hacer esperar!_

_kanato:si no quieres aguantar mas tiempo podriamos irnos caminando_

_yui:...no es mala idea y aprovechando que es de noche podria trolear gente...si eso hare!_

_Yui: vamos! Nos Etto, Teddy me mapas ayudarán?_

_Nosotros: una cola?_

_Yui:a trolear gente_

_kanato:no se como se hace eso_

_yui:pues bien es momento de que se adrenten al mundo del troleo_

_kanato:teddy dice que suena muy interesanta_

_yui:pues vamos!_

_-despues de 3 horas,del lado de los chicos-_

_ruki:donde se metieron esos dos_

_ 3 horas buscandolos y ni rastro de ellos_

_ayato:la ultima vez que vi a la tabla dijo que hiba a esperarnos abajo_

_raito:algo definitivamente debio pasar pero por si acaso reiji fue a llamar a la mansion para saber si habian llegado_

_reiji:y asi lo hice pero ninguno de los dos a llegado_

_raito:Eso significa que deben estar juntos_

_kou:que pasa si convirtio en muñena a koneko-chan -al decir eso todos se quedan callados ya que es una posibilidad-_

_azusa:no...lo creo_

_ruki:como lo sabes azusa_

_azusa:lo vi en la escalera y creo que se llevaban muy bien_

_raito:Entonces podrian estar-_

_ayato:callate raito! kanato no es como tu!_

_ruki:aun asi las posibilidades son infinitas_

_reiji:asi es -suena el telefono de reiji-que sucede?...que!...pero ellos estan seguros!...entiendo donde queda?...esta bien vamos inmediatamente -corta-_

_ayato:que sucedio reiji?_

_Reiji:me acaba de llamar el mayordomo (ni idea de como se llamaba el tipo xd)y dijo que llamo la policia a la mansion_

_raito:y que dijieron?_

_Reiji:que...tiene a esos dos arrestados y no los dejaran salir hasta que vallan a pagar la multa,y ellos dieron nuestro número -todos se quedan estupefactos-_

_ayato:arrestados! pero que hicieron!_

_kou:me imaginaba que koneko-chan seria suspendida no arrestada_

_reiji:la policia no quiso dar detalles por telefono no los explicaran cuando vallamos a recogerlos_

_ayato:y que esperamos!_

_reiji:mmm...sera mejor que ustedes se vallan yo ire a recogerlos_

_ayato:por que tu?_

_Reiji:se manejar mejor situaciones como esta_

_ruki:reiji tiene razon nosotros volvamos a la mansion y reiji nos explicara que paso cuando _

_vuelva_

_todos aceptan y se van mientras que reiji va a la estacion de policia_

_-en la estacion de policia-_

_reiji:desculpe vengo buscado a dos chicos que fueron arrestados_

_policia:ah! Valla a hablar con el oficial a cargo de ese caso es el que esta por halla -señala en una direccion-_

_reiji:esta bien_

_reiji:disculpe usted es el que esta a cargo del caso de los chicos que fueron arrestados?_

_Oficial:asi es quien es usted?_

_Reiji:soy quien viene a buscarlos y diganme que hicieron_

_oficial:bueno golpearon al comandante del cuartel de reclutas y lo mandaron al hospital ,causaron_

_disturbios en las calles y al ser capturados golpearon a varios de los oficiales ,les preguntamos sus razones par hacer eso y no quisieron hablar._

_Reiji: ..._

_oficial:asi que decidimos hablar con el oso pero el tambien se esta haciendo el duro de hablar pero lo lograremos lo estamos sobornado con un tarro de miel_

_reiji:...bueno que tal si pago la multa y los deja libre prometo hablar con ellos_

_oficial:bueno eso tambien funciono sigame_

_reiji:esta bien_

_-en la selda donde estan kanato,yui y teddy-_

_Yui: nosotros_

_ ?_

_Yui:no importa cuanto te quieran hacer hablar no digas nada esto llevatelo a la tumba_

_kanato:esta bien y tu teddy tambien debes hacerlo-un policia abre la selda-_

_policia:ya son libres pagaron la multa_

_ambos:esta bien -salen de la selda y empiesan a caminar hasta llegar a la salida donde se encuentran con reiji con una mirada asesina-_

_reiji:por que demonios golpearon a un comandante y causaron distrubios en la calles!_

_yui:no nos haran hablar_

_kanato:Eso es algo que nos llevaremos a la tumba ¿verdad teddy?_

_Reiji:como pueden!-ambos entrar ambos entren ignorando las palabras de reiji este entra furioso y empiesa a manejar (el chofer fue a llevar a los chicos por eso reiji tiene que manejar)_

_reiji:no se que fue lo que paso pero que no se vuelva a repetir_

_ambos: no prometemos nada_

_reiji:con eso es suficiente -molesto-_

_-fin del capitulo 6-_

_bueno este fue el capitulo 6 espero que me disculpen por tardar tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo es que estaban apunto de terminar las clases y los profesores se volvieron re-locos y mandaron un monton de cosas para un solo dia es decir por ejemplo hoy es lunes toca:interrogatorio,exposicon,y trabajo. Algo asi eran todos los dias ademas de la organizacion del parrandon navideño y esas cosas pero al fin entre en vacaciones navideñas y pode hacer el capitulo espero que les halla gustado y que deje reviews_

_3 hasta el proximo capitulo._


	8. capitulo 7

_Quiten el traductor para que puedan leer mas agusto ^_^_

Capitulo 7:cuidando a shuu

-en la mansion-

raito:se estan tardando mucho

yuma:entonces no saben por que los arrestaron?

Ruki:asi es

ayato:yo entiendo que esa loca se meta en prolemas pero kanato!

subaru:tal vez lo unio al lado oscuro

kou:eso podria ser

azusa:pero como...hiso...que...kanato...accediera?

Ruki:eso es un gran misterio

yuma:que averiguaremos cuando llegen

-suena el sonido del auto-

ayato:y hablando de ellos

ven llegar a reiji con una cara de molesto junto con los otros dos caminado detras de ellos

raito:que sucedio?!

Reiji.:pues se que sucedio pero no por que lo hicieron

ayato:¡eso no importa solo dinos!

Reiji:pues...golpearon a un comandante al parecer con una silla,lo mandaron al hospital y causaron disturbios en las calles aunque no se que clase de disturbios y ninguno de lo dos esta dispuesto a decir por que lo hicieron

los chicos:...

ayato:pero demonios?...kanato no me imaginaba esto de ti!

subaru:se los dije! ella esta loca y hundió a kanato en su locura!

ruki:lo que mas me sorprende es que no quieran decir por que lo hicieron

raito:dinos kanato-kun

kanato:eso me lo llevare a la tumba

kou:y tu teddy?

Kanato:teddy dice que tambien se lo llevara a la tumba

yuma:y tu cerda!

yui:...ustedes tenian una cerda?

Yuma:me refiero a ti !

yui:mas respeto! o te meto un palo por el ano!

yuma:no te tengo miedo!

yui.y tu crees que yo a ti si!

yuma:pues deberias no sabes de lo que soy capas!

yui:jajajajaja mira como me haces reir!

yuma:quieres pelear!

yui:no,no quiero ensuciar mis manos con la sangre de un tipo como tu!

yuma:no te preocupes la unica sangre que se vera sera la tuya!

yui:ja! Quiero ver eso!

yuma:pues vamos para fuera!

yui:vamos pues!

reiji:ya basta!

-reiji se pone en medio de ellos-

los dos:no te metas! -los dos le dan un puñetaso en la cara a reiji sin darse cuenta y este cae la piso-

yuma y yui voltean al darse cuenta de lo que hiceron mientras que los demas quedaron estupefactos

subaro:se jodieron

azusa:de esta...no...sale...vivos

ruki:estan locos

kou:fue un gusto conocerte koneko-chan

raito:bye bye

ayato:me voy no quiero estar aqui cuando despierte

kanato:yo y teddy haremos lo mismo

-todos se van-

reiji empiesa a desperta furioso

reiji:ustedes dos! -reiji tenia una cara que hizo que yui y yuma se asustaran-

yui:(nunca le tengo miedo a nada pero admito que su cara da miedo...serviria para una pelicula de television :D)

yuma:(mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mieda mierda mierda mierda)

reiji:yuma!

yuma:sii! -pone sus brazos pegados a las piernas y se pone derecho,como si fuera un soldado ustedesme entiende-

sigue shuu!

yuma:que?...bueno,¡apenas le esta subiendo la fiebre

reiji:bien esto me servira...

reiji:¡apartir de haora ustedes dos cuidaran a shuu!

yuma y yui:que!

reiji:como oyeron! y tambien cada vez que use mi laboratoria ustedes tendras que limpiarlo! por una semana! esta claro!

yuma:si...

yui:nooo -yuma le tapa la boca-

yuma:Vamos empesemos a atender a shuu

yuma:hasme caso -la amenza con la mirada-

yui:esta bien pero quitame las manos de encima

yuma:esta bien

reiji:empiesen ya!

yuma y yui:sii...

-en la habitacion de shuu-

yui:y donde esta?

Yuma:hay miralo -señala a la cama-

shuu:que hacen aqui? -dice el con una voz un poco debilitada-

yui:-se siente en el borde de la cama- enserio te vez mal aun asi comparado con lo que viene,esto es el paraiso

shuu:aja entonces por que estan aqui?

Yuma:bueno ella por golpear a un comandante y causar disturbios en la calle y golpear a reiji y yo pues por tambien golpear a reiji

shuu:-abre los ojos como plato-

yui:y haora que lo pienso por que no castigaron a kanato y teddy tambien hicieron lo mismo que yo excepto golpear a riki

yuma:reiji! y kanatoy su peluche si los van a castigar con solo prohibirle una semana no comer dulces

yui:heeee

shuu:solo no estuve unas horas presente y pasa esto? Que diablos...

yui:bueno empezemos -se acerca a shuu-

shuu:-se siente,estama acostado-y tu que quieres?

Yui:-le saca la camisa a shuu de un tiron -desnudarte

shuu:¡¿pero que te sucede?! Ya raito te contagio su sadismo!

yuma:ah...no...es que ... -agarra a yui- ¡¿que estas haciendo?!

Yui:bueno cuando yo me enferme no hise nada por mi bien sigue mi vida normal hasta que se me quitara por eso tarde mas,y como quiero terminar con esto de una vez hay que empesar quitandole la fiebre,y yo he visto en los animes que le quitan la ropa al paciente y le pasan una toalla humeda por todo el cuerpo asi se le baja la fiebre

yuma:bueno eso tiene sentido...aun asi...!

yui:¿?

Yuma:no puedes hacer eso solo debes ponerle una toalla humeda en la frente

yui:aun asi lo de pasarle lla tambien sirve para bañarlo,no podemos dejar que no se bañe hasta que se cure

yuma:oye tu no tienes un poco de vergüenza?...bueno el caso es que el puede bañarse solo

yui:bueno...

shuu:la verdad sigo sin entender

yui:hay que estudiar

shuu:...me refiero el por que de que ustedes esten aqui y tu me hallas quitado la camisa -ve a yui-

yuma:sucedio lo que te conte y reiji nos castigo obviamente por eso estamos aqui y ella intento quitarte la ropa para bañarte con un toalla pero ya entendio que tu te bañaras solo

shuu:...(ella no tiene ni una pizca de verguenza?)

yui:bueno haora sin empezemos

yuma:pero con empezamos?

Yui:mmm busquemos una toalla o tela y un blade de agua y...ah! Lo mas importante medicina mucha medicina

yuma:pues vamos a buscarlos

yui:si vamos pero antes -se acerca a shuu-

shuu:y haora que quieres quitarme los pantalones?

Yui:no

shuu:entonces?

Yui:-agarra de los hombros a shuu y lo acuesta en la cama este por supuesta tenia una cara que no entendia nada-debes descansar, haora vamos

shuu:...

-al regresar de conseguir las cosas-

yui:bien haora si empezemos,pasame la toalla y el balde de agua -se dirige a yuma-

yuma:toma

-yui se aserca al lado donde esta shuu y se sienta al borde de la cama,moja la toalla con agua y se lo pone en la frente-

yui:...y haora que hacemos

yuma:bueno el libro de medicina decia que el debe mantener reposo hasta que tenga que comer o bañarse

yui:y nosotros que hacemos mientras tanto?

Yuma:bueno tengo ajedres,uno,domino y ludo. Cual prefieres?

Yui:todos

yuma:pues si es mas divertido

-5 horas despues-

yui y yuma estubieron jugando en el piso durante las cinco horas y shuu se habia quedado dormido

el marcador hiba 40-40

yui:Eres realmete bueno jugando

yuma:digo lo mismo

-shuu empieza a despertarse-

yui:ah cierto ya es hora de cambiarte la toalla -apesar de que estuvieron jugando no dejaron de cambiarle la toalla a shuu-

shuu:y cuando van a darme algo de comer?

Yui:haora que lo pienso ya es hora no?

Yuma:si vamos a hacerla

shuu:no la han hecho aun!

Yui:calmate esta rapido vamos

yuma:si

-2 horas despues-

yui:ya estamos aqui

shuu:no que era rapido

yui:ya calmate toma aqui esta la comida te hicimos sopita

yuma:asi es tu dasela mientras yo preparo el siguiente juego

yui:-se sienta al lado de shuu y agarra la cuchara- toma abre la boquita

shuu:¡puedo comer solo!

Yui:¡abre la puta boca!

la expecion de yui y el grito hiso que de alguna manera shuu se asustara y accediera

shuu:a-ah~

yui:bueno chico -le da la sopa con la cuchara en la boca-

shuu:(esto es realmente humillante) -yui le vuelve a dar otra cucharada-

-por el lado de yuma-

yuma:(trata de calmarte de yuma no debes reirte,no debes reirte...)JAAJAJJAJAAJJAJAJA

shuu:de que te estas riendo!?

Yui:yuma! Ve a preparar la bañera para shuu

yuma:jajajajaj voy jajajaja -se va riendo-

shuu:tsk...

yui:bien haora haremos el avioncito

shuu:el avioncito?

Yui:si la cuchara sera el avionsito y tu la terminal donde aterriza

shuu:¡no pienso hacer algo asi!

yui:pues lo hara -yui pone una cara que le da mucho miedo a shuu-

-del lado de reiji- -en el pasillo-

reiji:me pregunto como le ira a ellos dos con shuu -caminando-

reiji:deberia ir a su habiatacion a ver -camina en direccion a la habitacion de shuu y se para en la puerta-

reiji:veamos como les va -abre la puerta y ve algo insolito

-yui y shuu-

yui:~aqui viene el avioncito llegando apunto de aterrizar ~

shuu:ah~ -abre la boca-

reiji:(o_o) -cierra la puerta sin que se den cuenta-

reiji:p-pero q-que diablos?

-en la habitacion de shuu-

[nota:la razon por la que shuu no notara la presencia de reiji es por que esta debilitado por la enfermedad y yui si lo noto pero le valio verga]

yui:bien te comiste toda tu sopita asi que te mereces un premio -le da un caramelo-cuando te cure podras comerlo

shuu:...(quien cree que soy,kanato?)

-entra yuma a la habitacion -

yuma:ya esta listo el baño

yui:bueno shuu ve a bañarte...o prefieres?

Shuu:¿?

Yui:o prefieres que te bañe yo? -pone una expresion normal (enserio ella no tiene verguenza)

shuu:-sonrojo-c-claro que no! -se levana de la cama rapidamente y sale de la habiatacion hacia el baño

yuma:t-tu

yui:¿?...vamos a seguir jugando

yuma:(¡como puede actuar normal despues de lo que insunuo!) e-esta bien...

-despues de una hora-

yuma:oye no es raro que shuu no halla salido

yui:mmm tienes razon deberiamos ir a ver

yuma:si yhaora que lo pienso...

yui:pasa algo?

Yuma:no se...tu sigue primera voy a ver algo

yui:ok...

yui:haora que lo pienso ...donde queda el baño?

Yui:supongo que tendre que abrir puertas al azar

-despues de un rato de haber abierto puertas al azar y encontrarse a todos los chicos desnudos cambiandose y saludando a teddy y kanato, nuestra protagonista al fin encuentra el baño-

yui:al fin llege -abre la puerta y ve a shuu en la bañera con la ropa puesta-

yui:(pendejo de mierda lo estamos cuidando y se baña con la ropa para que le de pulmonia haora si no lo soporto)

shuu:-voltea-al aparecer estas aqui nesecitas algo?

Yui:esto -los ojos de yui brillan un rojo maligno-

-30 minutos despues- -yuma llega al baño-

yuma:ya estoy aqui tarde por que pense que shuu entro al baño y no habia una toalla y por eso no habia salido

yui:gracias por traerla el esta hay -señala a shuu quien esta en un rincon completamente desnudo con un aura morada osbcura a su alrededor y surrando cosas-

yuma:O_O que paso aqui?

Yui:no es nesesario que lo sepas ponle la toalla y llevalo a la habitacion los espero hay

yuma:s-si

-en la habitacion de shuu-

yui:haaa despues todo este rato trabajando sin contar el castigo a shuu me ha a dado mucho hambre haora que lo pienso no he comido nada -suspira y luego empieza a reirse- jajaajajjaja la cara de shuu me mato pobre quedo traumado de por vida xD jajajajaja -que sera lo que este demonio maligno le hiso a shuu(?-

-despues de una semana-

yui:haaa al fin terminaros de cuidar a shuu y ya se recupero

yuma:lo unico que nos falta es ir a limpiar el laboratorio de reiji y terminamos :D

yui:pues si vamos

-en el laboratorio de reiji-

yui:wow esto esta peor que ayer -habia muchas posiciones tirada en el piso y muchos escombros-

yuma:pues si por ser la ultima vez si no,nos metemos en mas problemas,acomodemos todo bien

yui:oki!

-se ponen a limpiar-

yui:(enserio esto es horrible)

yuma:(me pregunta que a estado haciendo reiji)

yui:ah? -yui ve encima del armario de pociones [si asi lo llaman xD] otra posicion pero no esta adentro del armario y piensa que si se queda hay se caera asi que intenta alcanzarla pero es muy alto para ella,yuma nota lo que esta hacien y ve que la posicion esta apunto de caerse y va hacia ella para agarrar la posicion y que no le caiga a ella-

yuma:¡cuidado!

Yui:he?

-la posicion cae boca abajo y cae sobre yui y yuma y sale un humo-

voz de yui:-tose- que paso -tose-

voz de yuma:no tengo idea -tose-

-derrepente la niebla empieza a desaparecer y permiten que yui y yuma se vean-

yui:¡por que hay una chica identica a mi

yuma:¡quee!ese soy yo pero que? -yuma se mira a si mismo y se dan cuenta de que no es el-

yui:que esta pasando -yui nota que su voz es un poco diferente como si fuera de hombre y se mira a si misma y se da cuenta de algo aterrador-

yui y yuma:e-esto no puede estar pasando!

-fin del capitulo 7-

esta vez la verdad no tengo nada que comentar excepto que FELIZ NAVIDAD -atrasada- Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO -adelantado- y espero que les halla gustado el ultimo capitulo del año el proximos haba muchos mas ah! Y lo que le paso a shuu se lo dejo a su imaginacion :3 bueno eso es todo dejen reviews

hasta el proximo año bye bye


End file.
